


Kitchen Kisses in the Morning

by Gallavich1012



Series: Fanart Series [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fanart, Gallavich, Husbands, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich1012/pseuds/Gallavich1012
Summary: Mickey and Ian’s morning kiss in 11x01
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Fanart Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169138
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Kitchen Kisses in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> My first detailed Gallavich fanart piece 🥰

_Mm. Morning, Mr. Milkovich._ _**Good morning, Mr. Gallagher.**_


End file.
